Solo disparame
by Pisciis
Summary: Soul y Kid son pareja pero tras unas cuantas copas Soul comente su primera traición, ¿como actuara Kid ante esto? Fic dedicado a ANZU-CHAN como te prometí, aquí esta el fic de Soul y Kid, próximamente habrá dos mas xD


Solo dispárame

-Anda Kid… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación por escrita? –bufaba Soul a su atacante.

-Realmente debería matarte, maldito infiel –hablo un colérico Kid mientras apuntaba a Soul con un par de armas, solo que estas armas nos eran ni Liz ni Patty, sino que eran dos pistolas, cargadas con balas reales. Balas que matarían a quien fuese.

-Pues hazlo entonces –bufo mientras extendía sus brazos simulando la figura de una cruz y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de lo más purgadora que jamás en la vida, Kid hubiese podido ver.

-¿Es que de verdad quieres morir? –hablo mas furioso que nunca mirando a aquella persona quien le había robado mas de un beso, le había invadido sus sueños y también su cama, aquella persona que robaba su aliento con tan solo susurrar unas palabra tiernas en su oído.

-Si es en tus manos, entonces si –siguió con aquella sonrisa que de purgadora paso a ser irónica.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Soul? ¿Acaso no me amabas? ¿Acaso no me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado? ¿Qué acaso no me profesaste tú amor una y otra vez mientras hacíamos el amor? ¿Qué paso con todo aquello Soul? ¿Por qué me engañaste? –preguntas y mas preguntas brotaban del interior de Kid y Soul no le daba las respuestas.

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta a tus preguntas? Pues bien, te las contestare –dijo y cerró los ojos para luego suspirar tan pesadamente que parecía que aquel vaho que soltó, podía ser cortado con un cuchillo –1. Te hago esto por que me importas, 2. Claro que te amaba, 3. Siempre estaré a tú lado, aun después de muerto, 4. Claro que lo hice y créeme cuando te digo que jamás te mentí, 5. Lo que paso, fue que cambiamos Kid, y siendo humanos… la planchamos de vez en cuando –suspiro- 6. Mi engaño… -hizo una breve pausa- no fue algo que yo planeara hacerte simplemente paso por demasiadas copas luego de un día estresante, y un amor tan delirante que me hacia verte en los rostros de todos… -dijo para cerrar las ojos un poco y luego levantar la mirada para ver aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban con un dolor tan profundo que incluso su propio dolor aumento.

-Eres un estúpido, Soul –hablo mientras lentamente dejaba descansar sus brazos a su costado.

-Soy un estúpido y no te lo niego hice la estupidez mas grande que jamás en mi vida haya cometido y me arrepiento como no tienes idea, se que no merezco tú perdón, ni siquiera valgo una mirada tuya… pero ¿sabes algo? Si realmente tuviera que morir hoy, me sentiría infinitamente feliz de morir a tus manos, mi amado, porque realmente es lo que eres para mi Kid. Eres mi dulces, mi amor, aquel que me quita el sueño por las noches y me hace recordarlo cada vez que miro a alguien –cada cosa la decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba Kid –He de confesarte algo –dijo ya parado frente a el, tomándole la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos –Esa fatídica noche que te fui infiel, fue porque me puse ebrio y me embriague porque ese día tenia una proposición muy importante que hacerte, pero fui tan cobarde que me dice "un trago me dará valor" me lo seguí repitiendo hasta que termine tan ebrio que miraba tú dulce rostro en todos lados y vino la mala suerte que esa chica usaba la misma colonia que tú solías usar… soy un estúpido –repitió pero no se dio cuenta que mientras redactaba aquella historia, la confusión se iba haciendo presente en el rostro de Kid.

-¿Qué proposición tan importante tenias que hacerme? –pregunto de pronto, dando por ignoradas las armas que todavía reposaban en sus brazos.

Soul suspiro y bajo la mirada, miro aquellas armas y lentamente las tomo en sus manos para luego tirarlas lejos de ahí, para Kid aquel lanzamiento fue completamente _simétrico._

-Esa noche te iba a pedir… que te mudaras conmigo y que mientras nos instalábamos… ¿te gustaría hacer un viaje conmigo a San Francisco? (1) –dijo Soul increíblemente apenado.

Los ojos de Kid brillaron completamente ilusionados y casi en un grito soltó un _"¡SI!" _

Aquel día había comenzado fatal por no decir caótico pero luego de muchas cosas y una amenaza de muerte, Soul y Kid vivieron felices los que les quedo de vida junto.

FIN.

(1): en un anime (El tirano de quien me enamore) mire que en San Francisco habían legalizado el matrimonio gay así que… wala, aquí esta jajaja.


End file.
